


Birthday Breakfast

by mpregfanatic808



Series: Stardew Valley Mpreg Oneshots [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpregfanatic808/pseuds/mpregfanatic808
Summary: A very pregnant Sebastian is treated to a lovely breakfast by his farmer husband.





	Birthday Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first of my Stardew Valley mpreg oneshots! Ever since I decided to go ahead and write mpreg oneshots instead of multichapter fics, I've wanted to come back to the Stardew ideas I've had for at least the past year. I also left The Farmer nameless, since I don't have a name in mind, so I'll leave that to your imagination.

Birthdays are usually an exciting time, but for most of his life, Sebastian was not too thrilled with them. He really didn’t like being fussed over, but since he had been with The Farmer, his birthdays have been much more enjoyable. This year was no different from the last, as he felt a kick from within. He tried to burrow deeper into the covers, but he knew that he was already awake, and that his bladder would be too full to deal with any more kicks.

Pushing the covers off him, his swollen abdomen was revealed, pushing down on the band of his sweatpants. He was 38 weeks along with The Famer’s child, the sex of which they had decided to keep a secret. Sebastian didn’t care about that, and neither did The Farmer. Truth be told, it made the process of setting up the nursery that much easier. Shivering ever so slightly as his bare feet touched the cold floor, Sebastian hoisted himself up to waddle to the bathroom.

After relieving himself, Sebastian waddled back into the bedroom to find a hoodie to throw on, but as he grabbed it off the dresser, his eyes caught his reflection in the mirror. Hoodie in hand, he took a step back and turned to the side, admiring the baby bump on him. It had given him a lot of unwanted attention from the town’s female and male residents alike fawning over it, but he took it in stride. Sebastian tolerated his friends touching it, but was overjoyed when The Farmer showed affection towards it. It just felt right to Sebastian, since to him it was a symbol of their love.

Sebastian was jolted from his daydream by his growling stomach. Right, it was time for breakfast. He put on his hoodie before he realized what was strange. It was just a little after six, the time The Farmer would be getting up to tend to the farm. Since moving to the farm, Sebastian more or less found himself adapting to the schedule of The Farmer, since he would help out from time to time. Granted since he was pregnant, he didn’t help out as much, but that was understandable. But since it was winter, Sebastian was puzzled by The Farmer’s absence. During this season, all he really had to do was tend to the animals, but that didn’t take long at all. However, smelling something from the next room over, Sebastian decided to investigate.

Entering the living room, and the kitchen and dining room for that matter, Sebastian was in awe. The Farmer was setting down a plate of food on the dining room table, which was already filled with food. Sebastian saw omelets, pancakes, French toast, hash browns, milk… the table was filled. As he got closer, he felt his eyes welling up. The Farmer, now aware of his presence was a bit surprised.

“Oh! You’re up!” The Farmer said. “I was planning on waking you up. Are you alright?”  
“I am.” Sebastian replied, trying to not let his voice hitch. “You did this for me?”  
“Yep! Happy Birthday, Seb. I love you.”

The Farmer then walked over to his husband and gave him a kiss. Sebastian wiped the tears from his eyes before The Farmer led him over to one of the chairs and the table. Once seated, The Farmer began to talk again.

“I couldn’t sleep last night since I wanted to give you something special, since you’re giving me something special.” The Farmer said. “So, I ended up getting up a little before five and tending to the animals then, which they didn’t seem to mind. I decided to cook and give you a big birthday breakfast.”  
“It’s beautiful.” Sebastian said. “I think I’ll, well, we’ll enjoy it.”

With a smile at his husband, Sebastian began digging in, with The Farmer joining in with him. Every bite Sebastian took, his tongue was greeted with wonderful bursts of flavor. It hit every sweet spot he was craving, and it made him happy.

Soon, the table was emptied, and Sebastian was elated. He began to get up to start cleaning the dishes before The Farmer jumped up and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh no you don’t!” The Farmer shouted.  
“I’m just going to help clean the dishes.” Sebastian replied. “There’s a lot here.”  
“There is, but it’s your birthday. Go and relax! I’ll take care of it.”

Sebastian began to protest, but The Farmer shot him down. As his husband began clearing the table, Sebastian went over and lounged on the couch. He briefly considered playing a game on the console that was hooked up to the TV, but he was feeling a bit sleepy after eating all the food he had. In the end, Sebastian ended up putting on a random channel that had a sitcom on.

Eventually, The Farmer joined Sebastian on the couch, laying on him so that Sebastian’s baby bump was like a rest for his head.

“You’re a brave man.” Sebastian giggled. “What if they start kicking?”  
“That’s alright.” The Farmer said. “It’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

The two laughed and then their attention turned to the show. Sebastian ended up getting into the episode that he didn’t realize until it was over that The Farmer had fallen asleep on him. _It figures_ , Sebastian thought, _he was up so early making that breakfast for me_. Sebastian then felt the baby moving, which caused him to smile. The scene was incredibly domestic, and one Sebastian was surprised he was enjoying. Just a few years ago he wanted out of Pelican Town, and he didn’t even have children on his radar. But lying on the couch with The Farmer asleep on the womb that housed their child, Sebastian was happy that The Farmer was able to change that.

Feeling a bit drowsy still from the meal himself, Sebastian then let out a yawn. Glancing at the clock on the wall across the room, it looked to Sebastian that it was a little after seven. Despite the fact he would be ready to go at this point, Sebastian figured he could treat himself to a little morning nap. With another yawn, Sebastian closed his eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
